


Jerrycho

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: After the revolution, the Jerrys start up Jerrycho.





	Jerrycho

"Welcome to Jerrycho!" Said the EM400 showing the little YK500 around the cul-de-sac. 

It had many houses, too many, all full of Jerrys and the abandoned Android children. It had been a year after the revolution and a few months after "Pirate's Cove" reopened. Seeing how many Android children got abandoned there, with all the money they made, the Jerrys bought a space for them nearby. After it made the news, people started donating money and some gave them their children. Soon enough, the small place grew and grew until they had to make another next to it. And another one. And another one. The tiny street ended up connecting 5 cul-de-sacs, 100 houses in total.

It was a nice place for the children to hang around in after closing hours of the park. Many of them didn't want to go to the park either, so they stayed in the cul-de-sacs and played with the other YKs.

One day, a hurt Android knocked on the first house. His healthy eye scanned quickly the other houses and realized some children were staring at him. He waited and smiled once the door finally opened.

"Ralph heard you care for Androids without families!"


End file.
